Skalidor
"I've been waitin' for you" - Skalidor, upon meeting Zane and Cole. 'Skalidor '''is the general of the Constrictai Snake Tribe. He is black and orange with yellow eyes. He has spikes on the top of his head. He has only appeared in 9450 Epic Dragon Battle. In the TV show, he is the shortest of the generals due to the apperceived information of the Constrictai being relatively shorter than any other Serpentine. Background Skalidor has his largest role in Can of Worms. Skalidor stayed behind in the Constrictai tomb after being freed to confront the ninja. Cole and Zane came along and he attacked, almost choking Cole to death. Luckily, Zane used the sacred flute, in which Cole proceeded to knock Skalidor out afterwards. Skalidor appears in some episodes after Can of Worms but does not play a big role. Lego.com Description Rank: General Skalidor has neglected exercise for as long as the Constrictai have been in confinement, so even for a Constrictai, he's a little on the heavy side. Despite that, his reflexes are flawless. The Constrictai roam in their underground tunnels and caves. When they move, the ground above them trembles, and they leave giant cracks in their path. Skalidor stops at nothing. If all else fails, he can always crush an enemy just by sitting on him or roaring in his face. He even can sometimes eat a mini-snake. Weapons *Skalidor carries a Spear downside with two axes on both sides. * Skalidor also carries the Constrictai Snake staff. Appearances *Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes *9450 Epic Dragon Battle Trivia *His name could possibly be a reference to the cancelled LEGO toy line, Galidor. *He carries a South-African accent, inferring that he resembles an African Rock Python. *He has the same head mold as Bytar, his second-in command. *His archemeny seems to be Cole, as he said ''"Always wanted to make you my main squeeze!" to Cole in the episode All of Nothing. *In The Day of The Great Devourer, his voice sounds undeniably similar to Acidicus. *Zane ninja of ice calls him a wimp for staying behind just to tell them that pythor sens him his regads. Gallery Skalidor 2.jpg|Skalidor hearing the Flute skalidor1.jpg|Skalidor Minifigure Skalidor 3.jpg|"I've been waiting for you" skalidor.com.png|Skalidor on the Ninjago website. Skalidor3 ep.5.png Skalidor2 ep.5.png|Skalidor cant stand the flute Skalidor1 ep.5.png Snake Generals.png|The Serpentine Generals- Note that Pythor is not included. Four generals ep.6.png|Skalidor with the other three generals. Acidius and skalidor ep.7.png 250px-Skalidor.jpg 134px-Skalidor11.png Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Evil Category:Movie Characters